


When You Sleep

by meaparadisum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaparadisum/pseuds/meaparadisum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought of this and it made me happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suppose to be working on my other story but this popped into my head. It's nothing.

He awoke to soft touches across his cheeks and jaw. He smiled internally fully knowing this would continue for the next ten minutes or so. Of all the things Cas did, this was Dean’s favorite. The first time he woke up to Cas stroking his face he was startled and pulled away briskly. Seeing the look on Cas’ face he regretted it immediately. He leaned back into Cas’ touch and placed a kiss on his lover’s soft lips, assuring him that it was okay. Dean had been taken back by the sign of affections Cas continued to give him. Whether it was a quick peck to his temple when they walked through the park in the afternoons or placing his hand gently on his while they had dinner with Dean’s family. Those small gestures meant more than anything to Dean than he let on. They made him feel safe and human again. He knew that as long as Cas was by his side he was going to make it through the day. Knowing he would wake up to Cas whispering sweet nothings while he thought Dean was still asleep made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. As Cas trailed his fingers lightly over Dean’s freckles Dean opened his eyes, catching one of Cas’ hands in his own. 

“Please, never stop doing that. I don’t want one morning to pass without having you by my side for the rest of my life. You saved me Cas, when I thought I would never be able to get back to myself. You helped me, and I will never stop loving you for that.” He spoke each word as clear and soft as his voice would let him, he wanted Cas to remember each word. To remember them for the days that Dean would break and not be able to put himself back together again. He needed Cas to know how much he meant to him.


End file.
